El Diablo Protector
by Ania Masen
Summary: Bella no pensaba que las cosas le pudieran ir peor en el día. Después de salir por patas de una adivinadora colérica, cae en las manos de un extraño hombre y es salvada por otro hombre aun mas extraño.
1. Argumento

Los personajes no me pertenecen y La Historia es Propiedad de Encarni Arcoya Álvarez.

Espero que la disfruten :D

El Diablo Protector

Argumento

Jacob O'Lantern fue el único humano capaz de engañar al propio Diablo. Por ello nunca obtuvo descanso, rechazado por el Cielo y el Infierno. La noche de Halloween, Jake puede atormentar y robar una única alma humana... Hasta que el propio Lucifer se interpone entre el y esa dulce alma.

Bella no pensaba que las cosas le pudieran ir peor en el día. Después de salir por patas de una adivinadora colérica, cae en las manos de un extraño hombre y es salvada por otro hombre aun mas extraño. Pero, por alguna razón, ese extraño le hace sentir en su cuerpo un fuego tan intenso como el del propio Infierno.


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y La historia pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

- Querida, has de tener mucho cuidado esta noche. Las cartas lo ven, yo lo veo, pero tu...

- .Yo qué? - Pregunto enfadada.

- Ese hombre no te hará nada bueno, has de alejarte de el cuanto antes.

- .Que hombre? .De que esta hablando?

- Por favor, no te desvíes de tu camino esta noche. Pase lo que pase sigue caminando y no escuches lo que te diga nadie.

Bella frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la adivinadora. Negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie dejando el dinero sobre la mesa. Tenía que haberlo sabido; era una tontería pero todas sus amigas del trabajo habían hablado tan bien de ella que le entro la curiosidad de probar y saber si había algo que le deparara el futuro que ansiaba.

Y se equivocaba. Esa mujer no era más que otra farsante. Y encima la noche de brujas; ya podía haber escogido otro día para visitar a una adivina. Lo mas seguro es que ese día todas las "predicciones" fueran así para dar mas miedo a la noche.

Oyó el grito de la adivina y se volvió hacia ella. Esta yacía en su silla apartada de las cartas y mesa como si hubiera visto algo terrorífico. El peinado elevado que llevaba se le había soltado y parecía una loca en lugar de una adivinadora, aunque las dos estuvieran a la par.

- No te acerques a el, querida. Te llevara al infierno. - Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si, bueno, todos los hombres llevan en algún momento a las mujeres al infierno. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda a pesar de los gritos de la dueña.

- ! No!Ese hombre, no puedes estar con ese hombre! !Sera tu perdición!

Bella miro a la adivinadora y después al resto de personas congregadas en la calle mirándolas a ambas. El rubor llego a sus mejillas despertándola a la realidad y huyo de allí lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían.

a su casa.

Halloween. La noche de los muertos vivientes. La noche de brujas. La noche del truco o trato. .Por cuantos nombres se le conocía más? Ella agregaría uno mas, "la noche de los pirados".

Después de coger todo el aire que su boca y pulmones podían albergar, fue

soltándolo poco a poco para recuperar la calma habitual. No era de las que se exaltaban y empezaban a gritar en la calle, pero había estado a punto de hacerlo y eso no iba muy bien a su favor, teniendo en cuenta que ella trabajaba de cara al publico y debía hacer frente a cualquier problema con una sonrisa.

Bella tenía 26 años y estaba soltera desde... ya ni lo recordaba. Sus amigas le

habían confiado la existencia de esa adivinadora para poder ver su futuro, si

tendría a un hombre guapo y bien dotado a su lado, si habría niños pero, sobre todo, si habría sesiones múltiples de sexo – eso era lo que mas les interesaba a ellas –. Lo acababa de probar y no volvería a hacerlo. Con una loca tenia suficiente.

Los gritos de los niños al pasar por su lado la hicieron sonreír. No podía creer lo mucho que le gustaban los niños, aunque fueran traviesos y se portaran mal, ella creía saber domarlos. No era demasiado alta ni delgada, era una mujer normal, como las de la calle, no esas modelos inexistentes de las revistas – salvo que pasaras por photoshop, claro –. Su pelo castaño ondulado le caía un poco por detrás de los hombros en un estilo v dejándole siempre algunos mechones escapándose de su recogido, hoy una pinza decorada con una calabaza.

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los niños salieran ya a pedir caramelos con la típica frase de ".Truco o trato?" que tanto ensayaban los días previos. Ella misma tenía en su casa un par de bolsas de caramelos para cuando los niños llegaran a su casa a pedir. Consulto el reloj y acelero su paso; quería llegar temprano, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de tener el timbre sonando cada diez minutos.

- Perdone, .puede ayudarme? - Pregunto solicito un hombre a su lado.

Bella lo contemplo. Era un hombre bastante hosco en su forma de hablar y

estaba vestido con un mono de trabajo, como si acabara de llegar de una huerta. Una camisa, se suponía blanca, cubría su pecho y brazos pero no el torso musculoso que solo el ejercicio físico podía crear. Miro hacia arriba – porque abajo corría el peligro de que sus rodillas colapsaran – y uso por lo menos un arco de quince centímetros en su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos... Eran negros como la noche pero había pequeños brillos incandescentes que le provocaron un escalofrió en la espalda. Su piel parecía tostada por el sol, que no quemada, y desprendía pura masculinidad. El pelo negro y oscuro era corto y estaba algo despeinado.

- .Le sucede algo?

- Si, necesito su ayuda. .Podría venir un momento conmigo? - Bella arqueo

las cejas. .Se creía idiota? Nadie iba a irse con un completo desconocido

así por las buenas. Dio un paso atrás cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo siento, puedo ayudarle si me dice que sucede, pero no puedo ir a

ningún sitio. Me están esperando.

- Vera, mi hija ha ido a pedir caramelos en esa casa y la pobre es alérgica a la fresa. No me he dado cuenta de que tomaba uno de los caramelos y ahora... - Claro, por eso ese disfraz de campesino.

- .Donde esta su hija?

- La he dejado en el banco del parque. Su madre esta con ella pero no

tenemos cobertura en el parque y salí fuera. Sin embargo, el condenado

trasto se quedo sin batería antes de poder indicarles la dirección. Y

dijeron algo de darme indicaciones... Por favor, ayúdeme.

Bella recordó las palabras de la adivinadora en ese momento: _"Pase lo que pase sigue caminando y no escuches lo que te diga nadie"_. Pero era de una niña de quienhablaban, y, tanto por su trabajo en un centro de ocio, como por su forma deser, no podía desvincularse si una niña pequeña sufría.

- Llamare a una ambulancia y le diré donde esta. - Dijo sacando su móvil a la vez que miraba a su alrededor. No había nadie y parecía como si todo estuviera más oscuro de lo normal. Miro de reojo el reloj cerciorándose de la hora. .Que pasaba con tal oscuridad?

- Muchas gracias, señorita. - Bella le sonrió no muy convencida. Al menos

se quedaría tranquila llamando a la ambulancia. Le daría las indicaciones de los sanitarios y se quedaría al margen sin moverse del camino a casa.

Así al menos seguía las indicaciones de la adivinadora, por si acaso.

Tras llamar a la ambulancia y escuchar atentamente las indicaciones

transmitiéndoselas al padre, apago el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolso.

- Bueno, espero que todo se arregle.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad. No pensé encontrar ayuda.

- No hay de que. - Devolvió ella colgándose mejor el bolso y apartándose de el. Respingo al sentir la mano de el atrapando su antebrazo de una forma tan firme e, incluso, dolorosa, que le hizo ponerse en alerta. Trato de soltarse pero era como si eso no fuera mas que una molestia provocada por un mosquito.

- No puede irse. Ha de venir conmigo.

- .De que habla? No voy con usted a ninguna parte. - El brazo comenzó a

quemarle y apretó los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor. Mantenía los ojos abiertos vigilando a ese hombre, sus ojos cambiando mágicamente de color. - !Suélteme! - Grito presa del pánico.

- No, no, no... Hoy es mi noche, hoy me toca a mi... - Bella giro la cabeza para después mirarlo fijamente con determinación mientras su mano accionaba un spray y lo dirigía hacia los ojos.

El hombre chillo de dolor soltándola para cubrirse los ojos momento que aprovecho para salir corriendo. Dos pasos fue lo único que dio antes de quedar de nuevo frente al mismo hombre.

- .Que demonios... - Una sonrisa verdaderamente malévola floto en el rostro de el.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia, disculpen por la tardanza.<em>

_Si quieren conocer mas sobre la autora pasen al link que esta en mi perfil._

_Cariños :D_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Jacob, .cuando vas a aprender a dejar en paz nuestras almas? –Pregunto una voz potente y aterciopelada que le recorrió toda la espalda a Bella, no precisamente con miedo, sino de un calor y deseo irreconocible.

Se volvió lentamente hacia el lugar desde donde se había escuchado la voz para ver aparecer a un hombre, no mayor de los treinta años, con un traje gris oscuro. De ojos almendrados en un color verde esmeralda apagado las facciones de ese hombre eran pura seducción.

Todo en él se veía perfecto. Sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz, su boca... Dios, sus labios eran una tentación. En un tono más oscuro que la piel, quedaban rodeados por una barba de una semana provocando a la figura un aire salvaje y pícaro. Su despeinado pelo castaño dorado dándole un toque sexy a su aspecto.

Comenzó a andar hacia ellos, sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Y que andares, como si todo le perteneciera a él, exhumando poderío y altivez por todos los poros de su cuerpo. La miro de reojo guiñándole para ponerse delante de ella.

- Porque hoy sea tu noche, Jacob O'Lantern, no te da derecho a entrar en mi territorio.

- Márchate Edward Cullen, ella es mía. - Edward – así es como ese tipo lo había llamado, un nombre que, por cierto, mucho debían odiarle sus padres para llamarlo con un nombre tan anticuado – echo la cabeza atrás para mirar a Bella.

- Tu quieres irte con él, preciosa? - Bella negó con rapidez con la cabeza.

- Ves? Asunto arreglado. Que tal ahora si te largas Jake?

- Y si hacemos otra cosa? - Sugirió el hombre sonriendo de un modo preocupante. - Ambos queremos a la mujer, no? Entonces ella decidirá. Los dos le daremos lo que más ansia su corazón y se quedara con quien logre atarla más fuerte. Trato? - Cullen miro la mano tendida de Jake y después a él. Torció la boca en una sonrisa.

- Trato. - Se volvió hacia Bella acercándose a ella. - Preciosa, tienes el spray?

- Si.

- Bien, pues vas a dármelo sin que ese se entere si quieres salir con vida de esto. - Bella frunció el ceño mirándole a los ojos. - Yo no muerdo muñeca, pero ese de ahí si.

Observo al otro hombre, Jake. Parecía estar iluminado siempre por un resplandor naranja y su cara, antes de un tono tostado con facciones marcadas, parecía ahora estar más redondeada y en un color anaranjado.

- Esta casi vacío. - Susurro acercando su mano con el bote a la de él.

Ambos se rozaron y una descarga los hizo separarse por un momento. Edward le rodeo la mano pasándose el bote a su mano sin apartar los ojos de ella, su mente nula para procesar ningún comentario más.

- ! Cullen!Ya has tenido tiempo para conocerla! - Grito Jake a unos metros de ellos. Se volvió hacia él y rio ocultando en sus manos el bote.

- Es verdad, es verdad. Me pierden las seducciones, ya lo sabes.

- Empiezas tu?

- Como en los viejos tiempos, Jake? - Este esbozo una sonrisa ladina antes de afirmar. - Muy bien. Entonces yo digo que esta mujer quiere... – Se quedo en el aire y Jake se volvió hacia él en el momento en que accionaba el spray y acercaba un encendedor. Una poderosa llama incendio la cara del hombre en un segundo y este empezó a gritar.

También Bella gritaba y corría hacia él para apagar las llamas. Edward la intercepto cogiéndola por la cintura.

- Donde vas? - Le espeto.

- !No lo ves! ! Se quema!

- Jake? No caerá... - Respondió con sorna. - Tenemos que escondernos, Jake estará en las calles hasta el amanecer y su objetivo este año eres tú.

- Qué? - Edward sonrió acariciándole la mejilla antes de agarrarle la muñeca y tirar de ella para correr como alma que lleva al diablo.

- !CULLEN! -El grito de Jacob sofoco un chillido de Bella. Quiso girar la cabeza pero el grito de Edward indicándole lo contrario le hizo desistir de ello.

Corrieron a través de las calles, tanto desiertas como atestadas de personas disfrazadas y acompañantes de niños. Todos se quedaban mirando a esa pareja que corría sin detenerse en ningún momento y buscaban tras ellos algún tipo de peligro para hacerlos correr de ese modo pero no veían nada.

- Nos... Persigue? - Consiguió preguntar entre jadeos.

- Seguro que si.

- Pero... no lo... ven...

- Ellos no pueden verlo.

- Por... qué?

- No son su presa.

Vale, los pirados estaban rodeándola esa noche. Tenía que haber hecho caso a su horóscopo y quedarse en casa ese día porque parecía ir de mal en peor.

Primero una adivina que le pone el vello de punta; después un tipo candidato a una plaza en un loquero y ahora un don Juan que, aunque estaba de muy bueno, claramente andaba desquiciado.

Edward se detuvo derrapando tan rápido que ella acabo chocando contra la espalda de él. Sus manos se agarraron a su ropa sintiendo bajo ella los músculos endurecidos por el ejercicio y el calor emanado del cuerpo.

- Ahí, nos esconderemos allí. - Señalo una casa deshabitada y vieja que los niños usaban como "casa encantada" para la fiesta de Halloween. Eran ellos quienes se encargaban de decorarla con calabazas, telarañas y demás decoración, como iba a ser ese el mejor escondite?

- Mi casa no está lejos. Y podríamos llamar a la policía.

- Y explicarles que quien nos persigue solo podemos verlo nosotros? No nos creerán, preciosa.

- Bueno, pues mejor nos separamos y... - iba a decir algo mas pero su mirada se enturbio y por un momento perdió el control de su cuerpo.

Cuando pudo enfocar se dio cuenta que yacía en brazos de Edward, este serio y enojado por como fruncía el ceño.

- Te ha tocado? - Pregunto de pronto.

Bella no sabía a lo que se refería, si era a algo en concreto. Y tampoco podía responder. Notaba su cuerpo reaccionar ante algo y el brazo le ardía demasiado. Se sintió transportada al interior de la casa, de noche, con un desconocido, pero no podía ser el día...

Edward deposito a la mujer casi inconsciente en el suelo y salió de nuevo fuera.

Trazo unos símbolos extraños alrededor de las escaleras con una piedra y volvió al interior arrodillándose al lado de Bella.

- Oye, !oye, preciosa! - Llamo para despertarla un poco.

- Bella, me llamo Bella.

- Vale, Bella Jake te toco? .Lo tocaste tu?

- Brazo...

Edward le cogió el brazo derecho y levanto la manga buscando algo que, al parecer, no estaba allí. Probó suerte con el otro brazo y, nada mas rozar la ropa para subirla, Bella siseo queriendo apartarlo.

- Mierda, te ha marcado.

- Marcado? - Inquirió casi en un susurro.

- Jacob marca a sus víctimas antes de llevárselas. Así puede jugar con ellas sabiendo que no las perderá.

- Es una... locura... Me he... muerto?

- Lo harás si no elimino la marca. - Contesto el desgarrando la manga del jersey como si fuera papel. De donde sacaba esa fuerza? Silbo ante lo que estuviera en el brazo y ella trato de incorporarse para mirar pero Edward la insto a no moverse. - Escúchame, hay que eliminar la marca pero ahora mismo no tengo mis poderes. Lo único que puedo hacer es remover su sello y poner el mío en su lugar. El mío es mucho más poderoso y no habrá problema en ese sentido.

- Yo... esto no esta... pasando...

- Créeme preciosa, está pasando. Y ese de ahí fuera te quiere a ti. Si te pongo mi sello habrá un problema...

- Problema?. También moriré?

- No, pero...

- !Cullen! - Gritaron desde el exterior. - !Ya es mía!

- !Sera posible! !No tengo tiempo! - Exclamo agarrándole con fuerza el brazo y llevándolo hacia su boca. Bella contemplo como ese hombre besaba su brazo pero, sobre todo, sintió el roce de su lengua sobre la parte más caliente del mismo, como si la lengua y saliva de él tratara de calmar la comezón que sentía. Gimió ante las caricias de la lengua de Cullen, los ojos de este oscureciéndose a un tono más verde oscuro, de ahí a un negro intenso, y mientras la lengua y labios hacían maravillas. Sus pensamientos solo servían para imaginar escenas en su cabeza donde esos labios y lengua podían estar en lugar de en el brazo.

En algún momento de esa tortura, la mano de Edward, que había estado sosteniendo su brazo para evitar que lo retirara se entrelazo con sus dedos, una decena de ellos mezclándose y encerrándose entre sí. Bella cerró las piernas conteniendo la humedad que se filtraba por sus bragas mientras trataba de no removerse ni arquearse. Cosa imposible. Araño con las uñas el suelo y su espalda se levanto del suelo. Sus jadeos estaban conduciéndola hacia un nuevo nivel de excitación, y todo por una caricia en el brazo.

Miro al hombre digno de compararse con el mismo Casanova y este le devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena del mismo deseo y excitación de ella, su cuerpo ardiendo más incluso. Le rozo la mejilla con la otra mano y gimió por el contacto.

- !NO! - Gritaron desde fuera sacándolos a ambos del estupor. Cullen se levanto del suelo corriendo a la puerta y la abrió quedándose en el mismo marco.

- Ahora es mía, Jake. Tú pierdes.

- Aun me queda tiempo, Cullen. Todavía no has ganado hoy. - Replico el otro desapareciendo en un mar de fuego y luces.

Edward resoplo y cerró la puerta.

- Tener que ocuparme yo de esto... - Se quejo apoyado en la puerta.

El quejido de Bella lo alerto y corrió hacia ella deteniéndose a unos milímetros de rozar su piel. Se veía mucho mejor, al menos ahora que no tenía la marca de Jacob O'Lantern en su cuerpo. El problema sería la marca actual.

- Bella. - Grito por el estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta casi hacerla llegar al clímax. Lo miro a los ojos y estos perdieron la entereza de alejarse de ella por unos segundos. - Lo siento, mi sello es más poderoso y te hará esto...

- Esto? - Pregunto con la voz llena de apetito, no precisamente de comida.

- Si sentías atracción por mí, mi sello amplifica ese deseo hasta el máximo nivel. - Se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos para no verlo pero era inútil, su cuerpo quemaba por el contacto con el suyo, porque cualquier parte de él la rozara. - Trate de explicártelo pero no hubo tiempo.

- !No me jodas! - Grito arqueándose ante los latigazos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Lo miro desesperada y noto que también él apretaba la mandíbula y sus manos en puños.

- Preciosa, ahora mismo eso es lo que más me gustaría hacer. – Murmuro con una voz tan grave que parecía salir de otro lugar, filtrándose por sus oídos y llegando a su cerebro como si también ahí tuviera que sentir calor. - El sello también me afecta a mí.

Bella miro hacia abajo viendo la gran protuberancia que sus pantalones apenas podían contener. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en esa zona introduciéndose primero en su boca para dejarla paladear el sabor de su excitación y después en lo más profundo de su ser reclamándola como ningún otro hombre había hecho.

- !Diablos! - Clamo agarrándola del cuello para levantarla del suelo. – Tus pensamientos me llegan a mi mientras esta el sello activo. - Siseo a escasos milímetros de su boca, los ojos prendados por los carnosos labios sonrosados húmedos por esa lengua caliente que estaba pasando entre ellos. Esa lengua... Había usos más creativos para usarla que en unos pequeños labios, lugares donde podría deleitarse y saciarse, para volver a suplicar por mas. - También yo puedo transmitirte a ti lo que quiero hacerte, preciosa...

Gimió ante la intensidad, aun no se habían tocado y parecía como si pudiera sentirlo en todas partes. Su interior era como una ola gigantesca elevándose hasta una altura sin igual próxima a chocar contra el mayor orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación por ello. Entonces sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Ahhhh, esos labios... Dos tentaciones perfectamente formadas y profesionales en el arte de seducir a una mujer. Solo los labios la hacían sentirse la más afortunada de tenerlos presionando, succionando y calentando aun más el fuego que ya se desbordaba en su interior. Pero no, aun tenía que llegar su lengua, como si de lava ardiente se tratara, una quemazón disparándose en los labios, gritando presa del miedo ante lo experimentado. Que era ese hombre para volver a su cuerpo magma en estado liquido?

Ardía en deseos por arrancarse la ropa para sentir un pequeño alivio de frescor en su piel. Daba igual que estuvieran casi en noviembre y que hiciera un frio de mil demonios, ella tenía calor, demasiado calor.

Pero eso no era todo Edward agarro su mano apartándola del camino, la otra sujeta con su cuerpo y fue cuando la lengua de él penetro, sin invitaciones ni preparación para ello, de golpe, empujando cualquier resistencia, venciendo en un ataque demoledor. Buscando la de ella, las lenguas desfilaron entre las bocas sedientas por el tacto del otro, anticipándose a los movimientos para superar al contrario y poder llegar a beber de la boca del vencido.

Bella se removió en los brazos de él, demasiado aterrada por su cuerpo, colmada ya hasta su límite. Ya no era una ola, eran miles, y todas iban a estrellarse contra ella; no iba a salir viva.

Intento soltarse la mano que aferraba Edward lejos de su cuerpo, este correspondiendo profundizando el beso, dejándola sin respiración para tener que buscarla en la boca de él. Se quejo por la rudeza, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba al calentarse y mojarse más. Tendría las bragas empapadas, seguramente también los pantalones, y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo con un desconocido comiéndole la boca y, por Dios, deseando que no fuera lo único que le comiera.

Apretó sus piernas todo lo que pudo a sabiendas que eso no calmaría su agitación, sabiendo que eso la llevaría mas allá de su frontera explotando sin remedio en una casa extraña, en brazos de un extraño. Abrió los ojos para dejar salir las lagrimas reprimidas signo de su aguante y toda excitación, toda pasión y ardor remitió de forma tan repentina que sintió miedo por si había llegado al clímax y vuelto sin enterarse.

Edward se aparto de sus labios interrogándola con la mirada, mirando los intensos ojos chocolates fijos más allá de su persona, su cara desencajada, la piel blanca como el papel.

- Ca... Ca... Ca... - Frunció el ceño ante esa reacción.

- Baño? - Pregunto con descaro. Bella aparto la mirada de aquello que estuviera mirando y lo golpeo en el pecho zafándose de su mano.

- !Calabaza! - Grito señalando detrás de él.

Este se volvió aun conteniendo a Bella quien se retorcía por escapar. Allí estaba el, el verdadero Jacob, aquel que asustaba a los niños en las peores pesadillas, Jake el Tacaño, conocido ahora como Jacob O'Lantern, el hombre que engaño dos veces al diablo, condenado en su muerte a no ser aceptado ni en el cielo ni en el infierno, vagando durante miles de años pudiendo actuar solo el día de Halloween.

Con su moño azul de trabajo y esa camisa más sucia y zarrapastrosa, no era eso sino la cabeza usada lo más llamativo de su atuendo, la calabaza iluminada con un fuego fauto de los infiernos, está dibujando una de las caras más horripilantes que ni los humanos habían soñado en crear.

* * *

><p><em>Fauto: Lleno de presunción o vanidad infundada y ridícula.<em>

Aquí llego de nuevo espero que les allá gustado actualizare lo antes posible

Cariños =D


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-¿A que es una bonita alma? - Inquirió sin mover los labios de esa calabaza, como si de una máscara se tratara. Sintió, o más bien maldijo por hacerlo, las uñas de ella clavándose en sus brazos hasta casi hacerle gruñir de dolor por la fuerza que una mujer menuda como ella podía ejercer en ese momento.

-¿No se supone que debes quedarte fuera en las casas con calabazas? - Manifestó Edward acudiendo en auxilio de sus brazos bajo peligro de dejar de sentirlos. Observo de reojo como Jake tiraba hacia ellos una calabaza, está rodando pero sin romperse ni un milímetro.

-Plástico, Cullen. Los humanos de hoy día no aprecian las cosas naturales. - Edward se volvió hacia Bella acusándola con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No preguntaste. - Respondió ella inocente. Resoplo en voz alta demostrando su enfado y encaro de nuevo a Jake.

-¿Y los sellos? - Inquirió haciendo mención a los sellos que el mismo había puesto a la entrada del lugar.

-Debiste haber protegido la casa por completo, no solo la parte delantera.

-Ya, como las calabazas son inservibles la parte de atrás quedo desprotegida... Razono en un tono despectivo culpándose por no haberlo tenido en cuenta, más preocupado en ocuparse de Bella que de la seguridad no segura.

La risa escalofriante de él salió de la calabaza. Dio otro paso al frente mientras Edward levantaba del suelo a Bella y la hacía retroceder apegada esta a su espalda. Podía notar sus pezones erectos a través de los trozos de tela que eran su camiseta y chaqueta. El simple roce de sus pechos en la espalda estaba suponiéndole en si toda una lucha por mantener el control y no olvidar a quien tenía delante de él.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? - Cuchicheo Bella.

-Desde luego, un diablo no. - Contesto Edward. - Jake mancharía el nombre de los diablos con su sola presencia.

-¿Todavía vais a seguir con eso? - Protesto ella. - Como broma está bien, pero ya me estoy cansando.

-Esto no es una broma, preciosa. Y ahora mismo estamos en un buen lio. - Replico el mirando a su alrededor.

-No hay salida, Cullen. Dámela. - Dijo abriendo la mano en dirección a ellos, su cabeza de calabaza centelleante con la llama dentro. Bella se acerco mas a él agarrando su chaqueta y obligando a Edward a respirar de forma dificultosa manteniendo la sangre en su cabeza y no en otro punto más al sur.

-Por favor, ya vale... - Susurro Bella enterrando la cara en la espalda de él.

Edward Echo un vistazo hacia atrás notando como temblaba, enardecido por ese hecho, activo a desatar su ira contra aquel quien había interrumpido el momento.

Las risas y gritos infantiles, cada vez más fuertes, desconcentraron a los tres. Un grupo de niños disfrazados, con bolsas y calabazas en sus manos, abrieron de sopetón la puerta delantera de la casa chirriando las bisagras como toda casa encantada y entraron en manada, frenando con dificultad mientras las suelas dejaban la evidencia de su velocidad antes de chocar contra ellos.

-Los mayores no pueden entrar aquí. Hoy es Halloween. - Se quejo un niño vestido con papel higiénico como si fuera una momia.

-¡Es verdad! - Afirmo esta vez una niña con un ojo tapado mientras salía de la tela un muelle como si del mismo colgara su propio ojo. - La casa es nuestra esta noche.

Edward los miro a todos y empujo a Bella para que los niños los rodearan. Se volvió hacia Jake, aun en el mismo lugar, su rostro no ya tan iluminado como antes, y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Qué tal si, por habernos pillado, os damos golosinas? - Propuso el.

-¡Sí! - Gritaron con excitación los niños. - ¡Truco o trato! ¡Truco o trato!

-Trato. - Contesto Edward mirando a Jake, no a los niños. - Definitivamente trato.

Se centro entonces en los niños manteniéndolos en todo momento a su alrededor mientras vigilaba a Jake y rodeaba a Bella con sus brazos a pesar de los intentos de está por alejarse, de los jadeos que salían de su boca y las piernas temblorosas alertando de una nueva oleada de excitación.

-¿Cuando nos vas a dar las golosinas? - Pregunto una niña disfrazada de pirata cuando salían de la casa y enfilaban la calle.

-Yo... - Miro a Bella, está con los ojos cerrados. - Bella tiene montones de golosinas en su casa y no están lejos de aquí. - Giro la cabeza para ver a Jake acercarse a ellos y se movió con rapidez para evitar que rozara a Bella anteponiendo a uno de los niños de los que portaban calabazas. - ¿Bella donde está tu casa, preciosa?

-¿Y crees que voy a decírselo a un desconocido? - Puntualizo ella. Edward le cogió el mentón levantándoselo levemente mientras se acercaba a ella con intención de besarla. Quedo tan solo a unos centímetros de sus labios aun hinchados fruto del beso anterior pero la excitación y el deseo todavía estaban muy dentro de ella, y amenazaban con volver a desatarse.

-Vas a llevarnos allí, a darles las golosinas a estos niños y a portarte bien ¿verdad? - Los ojos de él brillaron por un momento con una luz plateada dejándola sin respiración. Trago con dificultad y asintió. La sonrisa que Edward le regalo ya no era solo para quedarse sin respiración sino para morir en ese momento. Esos blanquísimos dientes apareciendo discretamente entre sus labios inflamaban los deseos de ella por volver a ser besada, porque esos dientes se clavaran en sus labios, cuello y partes más bajas de su cuerpo, no hasta provocar el dolor, pero si rozando ese límite.

Edward gruño moviendo las caderas en un intento por apaciguar esa parte de él demasiado visible en esos momentos para ser vista por unos niños. Tomo de sus labios aquello considerado apto para menores apartándose antes de sucumbir a sus deseos, y los de ella, cogiéndola de la mano e invitando a los niños a seguirlos. Estos miraron a su alrededor algo reacios a ir con ellos, al fin y al cabo eran desconocidos.

-No irán con vosotros Cullen. Tu mismo deberías saberlo. - Comento Jake apoyado en el muro de una de las casas, su cabeza recuperando el aspecto humano. - Son niños y a los ellos se les enseña a no irse con extraños.

Edward le devolvió la mirada con resentimiento. Había pensado en eso pero esperaba que alguno de los niños conociera a Bella como para dejarse llevar. Efectivamente, los niños los miraban con desconfianza. Debía encontrar algo para convencerlos pues era la única manera de mantener a Bella a salvo. Los niños, con sus calabazas, esta vez sí, naturales, mantendrían alejado a Jake de ellos hasta llegar a otro lugar.

-¿Quien de vosotros vive en St. Kvy? - Pregunto Bella a los niños.

-Yo. - Contesto uno de ellos.

-Vale, yo también vivo allí y sé que hay padres vigilando por todo el barrio. Vosotros, al habernos descubierto en un sitio prohibido para los adultos, sois como la patrulla de padres, nos tenéis que devolver a casa y, a cambio, os daré unas golosinas. Podéis quedaros fuera y yo las sacare, así la gente os vera y podrá protegeros si pasa algo.

Edward se quedo callado observando como unas sencillas palabras, el razonamiento de una mujer que entendía a los niños, calmaban y convencían a los niños.

-Tienen que ser montones. - Puntualizo una niña.

-Montones. - Acordó Edward feliz por ese giro a su favor. Busco a Jake pero este había desaparecido. - Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes. – Susurro a Bella rozando con su brazo los pechos de ella en un movimiento accidental. Ella gimió por el contacto y los ojos de Edward volvieron a oscurecerse de deseo. Se acerco más a ella suspirándole al oído. – Cuando estemos a salvo acabaremos lo empezado.

-Como si te fuera a dejar. - Siseo ella apretando los dientes.

-Preciosa, llevas mi sello ahora, si no me ocupo de ti acabaras ardiendo. - Le mostro una sonrisa seductora, presagiando con ella lo que vendría con ese cuerpo. A Bella le fallaron las rodillas y Edward se apresto a cogerla antes de caer, riendo quizás por primera vez, pero provocándole con ello mas placer a ella. - Reza porque tu casa este cerca Bella...

-Como si te fuera a dejar. - Ataco Bella. - Pienso darte con la puerta en las narices en cuanto pueda. - Añadió empujando a Edward para soltarse.

También ella miro a su alrededor buscando a Jake.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo? - Pregunto siguiendo a los niños hacia su casa.

-¿Que te hace pensar que es mi amigo?

-Veamos, conoces su nombre, parece que os conocéis y, los dos estáis en esta broma. ¿Son motivos suficientes?

-¿Consideras amigos a todos los que conoces por su nombre o sabes algo de ellos? - Pregunto arqueando una de sus cejas al mirarla de reojo. Bella enrojeció por la evidencia pero, también, por el hecho de estar deseándolo más.

Continuaron andando en silencio, Bella cruzada de brazos, los dos separados a una distancia prudente. Por su parte, los niños iban gritando y anunciando a cada persona con quienes se encontraban la tarea que tenían entre manos, como los habían atrapado en la _"casa encantada"_ y los llevaban escoltados a su casa para quedarse castigados toda la noche. Pero, y dejaban bien claro ese punto, a cambio de sus _"servicios"_ recibirían una gran cantidad de golosinas.

La gente se los quedaba escuchando sin decir palabra pero, cuando miraban a Bella reconociéndola como vecina suya y, después, se giraban hacia Edward, las sonrisas ladinas y risillas acompañantes dejaban claro lo que pensaban de ellos.

Nunca antes había pasado tanta vergüenza. Y lo peor de todo eran las miradas descaradas de Edward, miradas destinadas a calentarla más y más. Su centro palpitaba anhelante, sus pechos dolían y los pezones eran una tortura al rozarse con la ropa y no poder apaciguarse. Varias veces había tropezado ella sola traicionada por su mente, este en otros escenarios donde el olor de Edward y el de ella se mezclaban una y otra vez.

De vez en cuando oía salir de él maldiciones y gruñidos que la ponían aun peor, no porque estuviera enfadado con ella, sino porque, las veces que la miraba, parecía un ser tan oscuro como el pecado. Y ese ser iba a acabar con su poca resistencia en cuando volviera a tomarla entre sus brazos.

Unos minutos después, Bella señalaba a los chicos una casa con las luces apagadas diciéndoles que era su casa. Todos se quedaron embobados al verla con sonidos de asombro al verla más de cerca. Estaba completamente decorada con el estilo de esa noche. Telarañas de diferentes colores colgaban del techo del patio así como en algunas partes del tejado y las ventanas. También las calabazas eran una decoración alrededor de la casa, algo que hizo sonreír a Edward, Jake no podría entrar allí, no los molestaría esta vez.

Había también fantasmas moviéndose con la brisa que corría y algunas de las macetas estaban decoradas con pequeños murciélagos. La decoración en blanco y negro era principal en el lugar acorde con la noche.

-¿Te gusta Halloween? - Susurro Edward a su lado.

-Me gusta ver las caras de ilusión en los niños. - Contesto sonriendo a esos niños perplejos por la decoración.

Miro a los niños disfrazados, sus bocas abiertas abarcando con los ojos toda la casa como si quisieran grabarla en su retina. Tenía razón, ver algo así era hermoso, aunque fuera para él extraño decirlo, pero por alguna razón pensar en unos niños y Bella cerca... Su vientre se contrajo al igual que su miembro.

-Voy por las golosinas por haberme traído. - Dijo Bella apartándose de Edward como si hubiera notado el calor brotar de su cuerpo.

Por el rabillo del ojo Edward percibió el moño azul de un personaje ya conocido y su cuerpo se tenso. Se prestó a ponerse al lado de Bella, rodear con su mano el brazo de ella tirando hacia la casa. Ella lo miro asustada por la rudeza hasta que vio a Jake detrás de ellos, su cara aun más terrorífica, una máscara evocando las peores pesadillas hasta de un adulto. Se olvido de respirar paralizada por el miedo.

-Entra en casa, preciosa. No te hará nada mientras las calabazas rodeen tu casa. - Bella no se movió y él le acaricio la mejilla llamando su atención. - Bella, las calabazas que tienes te protegerán. - Consiguió romper el lazo entre Jack y ella hechizándose entonces de sus ojos.

-¿Y las golosinas? - Preguntaron los niños. Los dos adultos los miraron como si no se acordaran de ellos.

-Enseguida las saco. - Se ofreció a él empujando a Bella para que siguiera delante. Abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y paso dentro. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Edward en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos fijos fuera donde Jake, no se movía. Cogió la fuente con golosinas y fue de nuevo a la puerta pero el cuerpo de Edward le impedía salir. Los niños corrieron hacia ellos con las bolsas preparadas para recibir el premio.

Edward le quito de las manos la fuente y, con sus grandes manos, repartió las golosinas a cada niño, un gran montón como había prometido, dejando el tarro prácticamente vacio. Menos mal que tenía más en la cocina.

Cuando los niños se marcharon de su patio Jake se aproximo hasta ellos. Su rostro de calabaza cambio entonces a uno más suave, unos ojos en forma de arco, una sonrisa espeluznante en comparación con la tranquilidad pretendida con los otros rasgos.

-¿Truco o trato Cullen? - Pregunto.

-Mejor suerte el año siguiente, Jake. - Contesto entrando en la casa y cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Se apoyo en ella resoplando aliviado. - Condenado trabajito me he buscado... - Mascullo. Pasó la mano por el pelo intentando pensar en algo pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo pues una fracción de segundo más y hubiera salido mal parado. Se aparto de la puerta justo a tiempo de esquivar el cepillo con el cual amenazaba Bella. - ¿Que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué? ¡Sacar la basura! ¡Largo de mi casa!

-Preciosa, por si no lo sabes te he salvado. Jake no es un tipo al que le gusten las relaciones largas, el va mas a una de un solo día, y no se sobrevive a ella, te lo aseguro.

-Mira, no sé por qué demonios me has escogido a mí para esta bromita pero ya vale, ¿no? esto es pasarse. - Replico ella sujetando con más fuerza el palo con los nudillos blancos de la presión.

-Estas temblando.

-¡No lo estoy! - Grito contradiciéndole. Pero era verdad, ese rostro enfadado de antes le había dado verdadero miedo, tanto o más que el anterior. ¿Era posible conseguir eso con un disfraz?

-¿Por qué no te sientas? - Sugirió Edward susurrando al oído. Bella chillo por la cercanía cuando antes había estado delante de ella y trato de mover el cepillo pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por él y el beso de éste en su cuello la catapulto en un segundo hacia una avalancha de puro placer oculto. Edward esbozo una sonrisa ante la reacción de ella y se demoro en ese cuello tan abandonado y ardiente necesitado de sus labios. Dejo que la lengua saliera y lamiera con la punta un camino hacia el lóbulo de la oreja mientras escuchaba el sonido sordo del cepillo al caer de las manos de ella. El gemido de su boca lo enardeció a morder el lóbulo con los dientes para después acariciarlo con su boca subiendo más arriba, aplicando la misma atención al lóbulo y a la parte detrás de la oreja, buscando con ello los lugares más erógenos.

-¿Quien... Quien eres? - Logro preguntar entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Supongo que debería explicarte. - Contesto el bajando de nuevo a su cuello. Esta vez el camino siguió hacia su mentón, cubriéndola con besos cada vez más calientes. Rozo los labios apenas un toque antes de retirarse a pesar de ser ella quien avanzara hacia él. Abrió los ojos para contemplarle con esa sonrisa, aquella que mataría al mismísimo diablo, si fuera mujer. - ¿Hablamos?

Las pupilas de Bella se dilataron cambiando el ardor por enfado. ¿Iba a dejarla así? Se replanteaba si le daría tiempo a alcanzar el mango del cepillo para atizarle de verdad y sacarlo como si fuera basura de su casa. Pero entonces Edward le dio la vuelta hacia su salón, sentándose en el sofá como si fuera un trono para él, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, los brazos por encima del espaldar, su postura relajada y... de porte real. No podía apartar la vista de él, una tentación vestida en su salón, los intensos ojos azules llamándola, incitándola a acercarse a él. En algún momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada imaginando acercarse y arrodillarse a su lado, ser premiada por ello con un beso candente de esos labios llenos de pecado.

-Es acogedora, aunque pequeña para mi gusto. - Dijo retirando la mirada de ella para absorber la estancia donde estaban.

-Es suficiente para mí. - Contesto obligando a su mente a cumplir con sus obligaciones de llevar sangre y oxigeno a todas las partes del cuerpo, no solo a aquellas deseosas por una mano, boca o algo más caliente y duro.

-Si, los humanos suelen vivir con poca cosa. - Bella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Humanos? ¿Como si tú no lo fueras? ¿Que eres? ¿Un ser superior de otro planeta? - Edward frunció el ceño ante la ironía de Bella. Jamás nadie lo había tratado con tan poco respeto. Y ahí estaba esa humana, deseosa por las atenciones de alguien como él, faltándole al respeto.

-Preciosa, soy muy importante en mi reino.

-¿En serio? ¿El rey de los locos quizás? - Probo Bella sentándose en uno de los sillones al lado del sofá.

-En todo caso ese sería mi padre. Me conformo con el título de Príncipe de las Tinieblas, por ahora.

-¿No debería llamar a tu Real Corte para que te recogieran y te llevaran a tu palacio de acolchado blanco? - Propuso cada vez más segura de estar ante un miembro de algún manicomio escapado el día de Halloween.

-¿Quieres dejar de meterme en un loquero? Ese de ahí fuera no es ningún loco y entraría de no ser por las calabazas de tu casa.

-Ya. - Contesto cruzándose de brazos. - Y supuestamente, .cuál es tu historia?

-¿Has oído hablar de Jacob O'Lantern? - Bella negó con la cabeza, aun conservando esa sonrisa de superioridad en ella. - Hace muchos años, existió un hombre muy avaro y mentiroso llamado por todo Jacob el astuto. No era un alguien honrado, ningún vecino quería hacer tratos con él y lo evitaban cuanto podían. Solía hurtar, embaucar y engañar a la gente sin pensar en las consecuencias. Por eso cuando llego el día de su muerte, no fue ella quien llego a él sino el mismo diablo, Lucifer. – Bella dejo que Edward continuara sin interrumpirle. Sin embargo, este se quedo callado esperando algo de ella. Cogió aire soltándolo poco a poco y prosiguió al ver que ella no decía nada. - Cuando Lucifer se presento ante él, los aldeanos lo perseguían por el dinero debido y hablo con el diablo para tenderles una trampa y así regresar al infierno con más almas. Hizo un trato según el cual Lucifer se transformaría en moneda para pagar a los aldeanos y, cuando esa moneda desapareciera, ellos pelearían creyendo haberse robado mutuamente. Lucifer acepto con gusto y se transformo en una moneda pero, cuando Jake la cogió y metió en su bolsa, encontró dentro una cruz de plata y le fue imposible liberarse o transformarse. Jake negocio entonces con Lucifer su liberación. Lo dejo salir a cambio de dejarlo en paz durante un año.

-¿Que paso después? - Pregunto Bella.

-Un año después Lucifer volvió por Jake y este lo espero al lado de un manzano. Le pidió al diablo, como último deseo, una manzana y Lucifer subió al árbol para cumplirlo y cogerle una pero, mientras él lo hacía, Jake se dedico a tallar todo el tronco con cruces impidiéndole con ello bajar. De nuevo Lucifer tuvo que hacer un trato con Jake y este pidió que no volviera hasta después de diez años y nunca le reclamara su alma.

-¿Por que volvería entonces? - Edward sonrió ante la curiosidad de la mujer. Lo escuchaba con atención, como una niña pequeña oyendo algo de su gusto.

-Antes de cumplirse los diez años, Jacob falleció y su alma hizo el recorrido hasta llegar a las puertas del cielo. Visto allí, los arcángeles le prohibieron el paso debido a los malos actos cometidos y convocaron a Lucifer para llevarse el alma al infierno. Pero Lucifer se negó. Molesto como estaba por haber sido engañado dos veces por un mortal, y cumpliendo el trato pactado, rechazo la entrada de esa alma en el infierno. Excluido de ambos reinos, Jake nunca obtuvo el descanso eterno. Lucifer solo se apiado de él una vez dándole un fuego fauto del valle de los dormidos para iluminar su alma. Él fue quien tuvo la ocurrencia de ponerlo dentro de una hortaliza y, después, de una calabaza. Ese es el Jack que esta ante tu puerta. Una vez al año, la noche de Halloween, Jake puede recorrer el mundo de los vivos y atormentar a una sola alma, aquella que lleva su marca. Eso fue cosa de los cielos; creo que le dijeron_: "Demuestra tu generosidad para con un alma y ganaras el cielo"_. Pero Jacob es demasiado malvado para ayudar al prójimo. Le gusta más aterrarlo hasta la muerte y, después, se pasa el resto del tiempo esperando con ansias su siguiente Halloween. No puede entrar en las casas donde hay calabazas de verdad, por eso permanecerá fuera hasta idear algún plan.

Se quedo en silencio mirando a Bella, esta con la mirada gacha hacia el suelo. Esperaba preguntas, algo sobre Lucifer. Una media sonrisa llegó a su rostro.

-¿Te piensas que soy estúpida? - Acuso de pronto. - Eso es solo un cuento para los niños pequeños. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese tipo de ahí fuera es en realidad un espíritu y la ha tomado conmigo este año? - Edward tomo aire y lo expulso con bastante ruido.

-Olvidaba lo tozudos que sois los humanos para creer las cosas.

-¿Tozuda? ¡Me estas contando una mentira! ¿Ahora me dirás que tu eres ese Lucifer eres tú?

-En realidad no. - Contesto tranquilamente. - Es mi padre. - Bella se quedo boquiabierta. Su padre... ¿Los diablos tenía hijos? No, no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Si realmente fueras el hijo del diablo... ¿No tendrías poderes? Hasta ahora no has hecho nada para salvarme de ese supuesto "Jake". – Edward torció la cara mirando directamente el brazo. Bella siguió la dirección donde encontró una marca de intrincadas líneas y formas en su brazo. Tenía un color negro más oscuro que cualquier otro negro antes visto, como si fuera especial.

-En realidad esta noche no puedo hacer mucho más. Es la única noche que pierdo mis poderes.

-¿Los pierdes?

-Mi padre me dijo que algún día los tendría, pero por ahora no. Y normalmente no me ocupo este día de trabajar, pero como he de encargarme de los asuntos inacabados de mi padre...

-Estás loco... - Mascullo ella.

-Loco o no, ese de ahí no se va a ir. Lo intentara todo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y los dos respingaron ante el sonido. Edward endureció su rostro levantándose del sofá mientras obligaba a Bella con la mirada a quedarse sentada. Salió del salón y fue hasta el pasillo donde abrió la puerta.

-¡Truco o trato! - Gritaron unos niños. Respiro aliviado y alcanzo la fuente con golosinas. Repartió algunas a los niños y estos salieron corriendo del patio.

-Truco o trato, Cullen. - Dijo otra voz. Alzo la vista para ver a Jake apoyado en el muro frente a la casa. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y parecía tranquilo.

En lugar de responder, cerró la puerta de golpe y se volvió al salón. Bella contemplaba el exterior desde la ventana, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Jake, ahora esta mirándola de forma descarada. El fuego fauto de su calabaza brillaba cambiando de color las llamas hasta llegar a un color rojo intenso. Fue ese momento cuando el brazo de Bella comenzó a brillar. Edward acudió enseguida a su lado levantándolo para examinarlo.

-Intenta romper mi sello.

-Me siento rara... - Los parpados de Bella se cerraban a pesar de los intentos por mantenerlos abiertos y Edward pudo ver en ellos una pequeña llama naranja como si de una burla se tratara.

La arranco de la ventana tomando la barbilla de ella, inclinándola un poco hacia atrás para robar de esos labios sonrosados la esencia de su persona. Oyó el gemido de ella y vio los ojos de Bella cerrándose, cediendo al placer que sus labios y lengua le ofrecían. Debía centrarse en ese placer. Acaricio el brazo donde la marca debía estar y, al mismo tiempo que la lengua entraba en su boca buscando, tentando y haciendo pecar a Bella, su mano trazo con los dedos el diseño transformando el color negro en un rojizo vivo, el calor desbordando a través de ello.

Grito ante la sensación de quemarse apartándose de los labios pero ya Edward estaba preparado. Se acerco mas a ella pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella, encerrándola entre su cuerpo, presionando éste contra ella. Pudo notar como su miembro, de nuevo erecto y duro, chocaba contra su vientre, su sexo lloriqueando lleno de celos por ser el punto de contacto. Sus pechos enviaron estremecimientos relampagueantes a todo su cuerpo cuando se unieron al torso de él. Intento empujarlo lejos pero toda resistencia era inútil cuando Edward tenía un objetivo.

-La marca de Jake aun esta dentro. Tengo que eliminarla. - Bella se mordió el labio sujetándose de los hombros de Edward para no caer.

-¿Cómo? - Logro preguntar antes de ser asaltada de nuevo por un seductor de primera. Los besos de él eran tan absorbentes que, el simple roce, ya la catapultaba hacia un punto insoportable.

-Así... - Contesto agarrándola de la cintura y levantándola del suelo. Fue con ella hasta la pared donde apoyo la espalda de ella, las piernas entrelazadas alrededor de sus caderas. Su miembro... ¡Sí! Su miembro por fin había alcanzado una parte no saciada y ahora podía notar el calor en su centro. Se arqueo hacia el sin poder evitarlo mientras las manos la sostenían acariciando con los dedos los costados. Edward rugió empujando más hacia ella, dejándola conocer el fuego que ardía en su interior; él era fuego, lava a punto de explotar dentro de ella, todas las veces hasta dejarlos satisfechos y seguir mas allá.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza espero que le guste..<p>

Nos vemos cariños :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Una vez se cercioro de tenerla bien sujeta, las manos de él navegaron hacia arriba acunando entre ellas los pechos aun cubiertos por la chaqueta y camiseta. De haber tenido sus poderes podría haberla despojado de toda limitación en cuestión de segundos pero encender la pasión y frustrarse, necesitar tiempo para desenvolver esa dulce e inocente preciosidad era aun mejor. Si antes de poner el sello ya se sentía atraído, ahora, con el sello vinculándolos a ambos, el apetito por ella lo desafiaba por perder el control.

Y el timbre sonó.

-Edward... - Susurro enviando una descarga por todo el cuerpo de él. Gimió ante ese descontrol arqueando su cuerpo en un intento por llegar más profundo. Recompensado se vio entonces con los jadeos de ella, sus intentos por apartar la ropa de él.

-Baja las piernas, Bella. Déjame desnudarte.

-No... - Sollozo moviendo las caderas para frotarse contra su verga. Edward rugió cerrando los ojos para aguantar. Se inclino sobre ella rozando con su pecho los pezones de Bella.

-Voy a estar dentro de ti en unos minutos, ahora baja las piernas preciosas. - Susurro en el oído. Edward le cogió el cuello arqueando con sus pulgares la cabeza para amoldarla a él, para poder besarla y desarmarla con el único objetivo de dejarla sin las fuerzas suficientes para seguir sosteniéndose en el. Conseguido esto, sus labios se volvieron reticentes a abandonar la dulzura que era su boca, demasiado embriagados por el sabor de ella como para permitirse dejar algo así, su barba áspera en contacto con la piel, irritándola seguramente, pero excitándola al mismo tiempo. Ordeno a sus manos abrir la chaqueta de ella con rapidez deslizándola a través de sus hombros hasta caer a los pies. La camiseta era un problema mayor, debía separarse para sacarla, algo que aun no se planteaba.

Noto las manos de ella también ocupadas en otra ropa, los dedos tratando de desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta. Sonrió en ese beso encantado por el apuro con la cual Bella se movía, su esencia mezclándose con el aroma del sexo.

Y el timbre sonó.

Abierta su chaqueta las manos de Bella fueron abriéndola al tiempo que acariciaba su pecho, un recorrido hacia los hombros incitándole a demostrarle la necesidad de ella. Esas manos sobre su cuerpo le hacían tener más calor, su cuerpo oscurecerse en sí de deseo, endurecerse bajo esas manos prontas a estar en otros lugares. Ayudo a sacarse la chaqueta perdiendo el mínimo contacto con ella, las manos de nuevo sobre su camiseta, subiendo esta hacia arriba dejando al descubierto su piel dorada, suave y sensible al tacto. Podía sentir bajo sus manos las reacciones de ella, las contracciones que su vientre daba cuando sus dedos rozaron la parte inferior de los pechos, aun cubiertos por el sujetador.

Bella perdió el ritmo de sus propias manos ocupadas en desabrochar los botones de la camisa sujetándose a los brazos de Edward para mantenerse de pie y no caer. Jadeo indirectamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás apartándose del beso de él quien aprovecho para tirar de la camiseta hacia arriba prescindiendo de esa molestia. Arremetió entonces a ese cuello expuesto succionando esa zona, mordisqueando después, lamiendo al final, una sucesión de acciones pendientes de los sonidos de ella.

-Tan suave... Tan dulce... Tan sensual... - Murmuraba mientras las palabras vibraban en su cuerpo. Una de sus manos le rodeo la cabeza entrelazando con sus dedos el cabello. Tiro de él hacia ella y Edward la obsequio con un beso más profundo en el hueco de unión con su tronco. Las manos de él se dirigieron a la espalda soltando el broche del sujetador y deslizando el mismo por los brazos, tirando con el dedo índice del centro para separarlo de sus pechos. Rugió lleno por tener esos pechos a la vista, dos protuberancias de un color menos dorado que el resto de su piel, coronados por dos botones rojos y duros, dolorosos a la vista y más aun al tacto.

Y el timbre volvió a sonar.

Trazo círculos con sus índices en cada aureola, esta ya presagiando su rotura del clímax. No dudaba lo mojada que estaría ahí abajo, podía olerlo, y su boca se relamía por probar algo de esa zona. Torció la boca en una maléfica sonrisa, la probaría, mordería, y bebería de ella. No iba a quedar satisfecho con una sola vez, la necesitaría mucho más. Llego hasta sus pezones y el grito de ella apartándose de la pared casi le hizo venirse a él. Cubrió con sus manos los pechos empujando con ellas hacia la pared de nuevo. Las manos de ella todavía se encontraban en los hombres de Edward incapaces de soltarse por miedo a caer. Sin embargo, podía ver algo del torso desnudo de él, un fino vello oscuro cubriéndole parte del pecho, su boca hecha agua por querer probar el olor masculino en sus papilas gustativas.

Las manos de Edward apretaron y tentaron los pechos con sus movimientos. De nuevo le arrebato el oxigeno de su boca compartiendo el de él al unisonó, sus lenguas mezclándose como una sola. Una de las manos desamparo al pecho para recorrer hacia abajo el camino obstruido por los pantalones. Abrió el botón y la cremallera ayudándose de la mano, primero de un lado, luego del otro, bajándole los pantalones hasta las rodillas. La esencia se multiplico el aire y Edward no pudo reprimirse. Jadeo ante su poco aguante ya, necesitaba poseerla, no podía más. Echo mano a su propio pantalón desabrochándose con velocidad y empujando sus pantalones hacia abajo en un intento por apresurarse. Con sus piernas se ayudo a zafarse de ellos y contemplo a Bella, sus ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia su masculinidad.

-Pronto, preciosa. - Le advirtió. Termino de quitarse la camisa mientras ella seguía deleitándose de su vista. Y que vista. Ese hombre, desnudo, ganaba más que con el traje. Su piel sin una sola cicatriz o imperfección en alguna parte. Ni siquiera existía en ella algún cumulo de grasa, todo donde debía estar, bien formado bajo la piel. Sus brazos eran musculosos así como el pecho, duro y protector al mismo tiempo. Más abajo... Su abdomen estaba bien construido y fuerte, sus músculos se marcaban a lo largo del vientre mientras este acababa en una ve, encerrando algo mas valioso en ese momento, o al menos intentándolo porque el miembro de Edward emergía hacia el norte con decisión y firmeza, tembloroso y palpitante. Unas gotas de pre semen salían de su propio centro de un color rojizo. Bella se mojo los labios, de repente secos, ante la visión de ese hombre. Miro sus ojos casi de un negro en lugar de lo verdes que habían sido antes. Edward se acerco hasta ella dejando que su erección la tocara y, cuando lo hizo, aspiro.

Asustada ante el contacto.

-Quema... - Murmuro ella sin poder creerlo. - Muy caliente.

-Bella, soy un ser del infierno. Quemo por dentro y por fuera. – Comento con una sonrisa picara. - Y voy a quemarte esta noche más de una vez.

Ella olvido algo esencial para los humanos, respirar. Así que, al presionar el cuerpo Edward sobre ella busco con desesperación ese aire que la refrescaría porque, en verdad, el hombre ardía, provocaba en su cuerpo una llamarada difícil de extinguir. Atrapo su labio inferior con los dientes tirando suavemente para que se moviera y, al hacerlo, embistió entrando en la boca con la lengua, retirándose y volviendo a entrar mientras las caderas se contorneaban punteándole con su pene.

Y el timbre... sonó.

Alejado de sus labios, el camino de besos y mordiscos prosiguió por sus pechos, ambos tratados con delicadeza y generosidad, succionados, lamidos, mordidos y presionados dejando una bella estampa para proseguir por el vientre y, de ahí, a sus rizos oscuros y húmedos. La ayudo a quitarse los pantalones alejándolos de donde estaban, acercando entonces su nariz a ese centro, olfateando ese sensual aroma que muy pronto se encontraría rodeando una parte ardiente de su cuerpo. Con sus manos, abrió los muslos de ella para enterrar su cara en ese lugar privado recogiendo con su boca los jugos que se filtraban, en ese momento, en mayor cantidad. Jugueteo con su botón endureciéndolo más para rasparlo con su barba y dientes. Oyó el grito de ella, sus intentos en el vientre por reprimirse, el fracaso de ello cuando estallo su orgasmo. Y todo eso le proporciono a él una enorme felicidad. Tomo todo lo que ella le daba con deleite, como si estuviera ingiriendo el manjar más dulce. Aparto las manos de ella, antes sujetando su cabeza entre las piernas, para levantarse y situar la cabeza de su miembro en el inicio de su canal.

-Preciosa vas a tener que perdonarme. - Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo llevarte a la cama ahora mismo. Te necesito. – Contesto al tiempo que empujaba con decisión hacia dentro abriéndose paso a través de su conducto como si la estrechez en el mismo no fuera problema para él. Entraba sin detenerse, obligando a aquello que lo estaba albergando a abrirse a él, a ser la funda de esa espada, una espada ardiente que quemaba desde las entrañas. Bella grito y trato de moverse lejos de ese fuego; ya bastante encendido tenía su cuerpo de por si enrojecido por el momento. Sintió sus orgasmos como uno solo, los brazos de Edward levantándola en el aire, sus piernas enroscándose en las caderas de éste y la base de él cuando choco contra su base. Ambos respiraban con dificultad abrazados el uno al otro. Edward busco los labios de ella interrumpiendo su respiración, dejándola solo tomar el aire suficiente para volver a besarla, una y otra vez. Se retiro y embistió al son de sus besos, al son de esas deliciosas manos acariciando distintas partes de su cuerpo, incendiándola por dentro y por fuera como él estaba. La estaba consumiendo...

Por un momento Bella noto el miembro de él más grande, más duro y más caliente. No podía ser un hombre, de esos no existían, o ella no conocía ni uno solo. Pero el calificativo de diablo cada vez le iba mejor a Edward, el hijo del Diablo. Si, verdaderamente lo seria por cómo estaba follándola. Su cuerpo tembló por la ola del nuevo orgasmo, su canal comprimiendo aun más el fabuloso miembro entre sus piernas. Zumbaba en sus oídos el sonido de los latidos de su corazón como si este fuera a escapársele por la boca.

Y…. el timbre... sonó...

Edward rugió y algo a lo lejos se oyó sin que los interrumpiera a ellos, demasiado ocupados en algo más especial. Las caderas de él se arqueaban en un baile especial retirando y acercando su vientre, enterrando y extrayendo en una secuencia estudiada, cambiada para estimular mas según las reacciones de Bella, esta aferrada a la espalda de él, sus uñas dejando un surco en la espalda, marcándolo con sus propias manos y sus labios dejando constancia en su propio cuello de a quien pertenecía en esos momentos..

-Bella... - Susurro Edward antes de quedarse parado a mitad de su entrada.- Conmigo preciosa, ven conmigo más allá de lo que nunca has soñado.

-Si...

Empujo con tanta fuerza que Bella pensó la atravesaría. Sintió en golpe de la pared en sus nalgas y la explosión que siguió la elevaron a la cúspide del orgasmo, de ahí a un nivel nunca alcanzado. No supo que estaba gritando hasta volver a su cuerpo y aun así lo primero en su mente fue un volcán, porque eso era Edward. Su calor extendiéndose por su canal, saliendo entre sus piernas, la verdadera semilla de un verdadero diablo.

El cuerpo de Bella quedo laxo sobre el de Edward, al menos no inconsciente. Noto como su pene abandonaba el canal y el frescor entraba para refrescar algo que necesitaría mas frio que una simple brisa. Sintió las manos de el cargándola, acariciando con cariño su espalda.

-¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu dormitorio?

-Mmmm...

-Preciosa, si piensas que hemos acabado estas equivocada. Y si no te das prisa volveré a tomarte de camino a tu dormitorio, en cada una de las habitaciones que abra.

-Arrogante... - Insulto ella. Algo golpeo entre sus nalgas antes de que la risa de él hiciera aparición.

-Te hare tragarte esa palabra.

De camino a su habitación, ambos se prodigaron atenciones mutuamente. Ninguno parecía haber quedado bien satisfecho y repitieron varias veces, unas dando placer a Bella, otras a Edward, hasta finalmente acabar en el dormitorio, donde ella quedo exhausta. Edward se ocupo de ella limpiándola y resguardándola del frio de la noche. Debía volver al infierno antes del amanecer y, si podía, con el alma de Jacob. Enrosco uno de los mechones de Bella en su dedo oliéndolo después. Esa mujer era diferente a cualquier otra, llegaba a tocarle fibras que ni siquiera pensaba tener. Si conseguía acabar ese trabajo hablaría con su padre para poder visitarla de nuevo.

Comprobó la marca del brazo, su propia marca ahora, sin ningún signo de la de Jake una vez consumada la suya. Desaparecería en unas horas dejando la piel impecable a pesar de las intrincadas formas negras y rojas como si fueran un tatuaje. Beso los labios calientes e hinchados y se separo de ella. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio rehaciendo el camino hacia la salida. Justo allí encontró la fuente de golosinas hecha añicos. Frunció el ceño ante ese misterio; la fuente había estado en un lugar difícil para caerse; unos cuantos caramelos descansaban en el suelo así como en la cómoda. Volvió al salón donde recupero la ropa y, una vez arreglado, abrió la puerta apartando algunos cristales rotos y metiéndose algunas golosinas y dulces en los bolsillos para el camino de vuelta. Vio entonces fuera muchas más golosinas a lo largo de todo el patio. ¿Qué había pasado por allí mientras ellos estuvieron ocupados para abrir la puerta? Recordaba haber oído el timbre varias veces pero después... Nada.

El amanecer se acercaba ya por el horizonte.

-Truco o trato, Cullen. - Dijo de nuevo una voz conocida.

-No te rindes, ¿verdad, Jake? - Pregunto el bajando los escalones para ir donde éste estaba, el mismo sitio de antes. Jake se encogió de hombros, su cabeza de calabaza mostrando una cara tranquila.

-Sabes lo que conlleva no hacer trato, Cullen. La maldeciré. Un año entero de mala suerte. Y al siguiente año tendré dos almas para atormentar, me lo pasare genial. - Informo riéndose al final.

Edward no se reía en absoluto. Bella no merecía tener un año negativo, ni siquiera una hora. Respiro profundamente.

-Trato, Jake. - Lo miro, este sorprendido. - ¿Que propones?

-Uhm... - Se aparto del muro pensativo, Edward pensando si las calabazas podían considerar algo con sentido - ¿Y si jugamos al despiste? Transfórmate en mí y trata de acercarte a ella. Si eres capaz...

-Paso. - Corto Edward apartando la mirada de él. - No pienso convertirme en algo tan horrendo como tú.

-¿Y si yo me transformara en ti?

-Dudo que pudieras convencerla que soy yo. Ahora mismo ella me conoce muy bien. - Insinuó con sus palabras todo lo bien que podía conocerlo Bella después de las horas pasadas con ella.

-Viniste del infierno por mi alma, ¿no? ¿Y tu padre?

-Mi padre está de vacaciones. Dice que los días previos a Halloween le dan dolor de cabeza y se desaparece. Estoy a cargo del infierno, y de los trabajos incumplidos. Te ofrezco una oportunidad para encontrar descanso, algo que los cielos no te han ofrecido.

-¿Qué opina tu padre de esto?

-Mi padre ya no dirige todo el infierno. Estarás en mi parte del infierno.

-¿Aun me odia ese incauto?

-Jake, se supone que nadie es más listo que el diablo. - Puntualizo Edward.- Y tú lo fuiste. Dos veces.

-Ese pobre diablo tiene demasiado corazón.

-Las cosas no siempre son como lo pintan. Recuerda que fue el ángel más querido de Dios. También el puede ser agradable y amar a otros.

-Entonces me ofreces entrar en el infierno...

-Si. - Contesto con simpleza. El alma de Jake era una de las almas descarriadas de su padre. Demasiado orgulloso para reconocer sus errores, aun tenía algunos asuntos de los que ocuparse y un montón de años para lograrlo.

-Estoy cansado de solo poder disfrutar un día al año. Son ya muchos años los que han pasado, Edward. A veces me arrepiento de haber hecho ese trato con tu padre.

-Acepta pues. - Jake hizo desaparecer la calabaza para reemplazarla por su cabeza humana. Miro a Edward parado frente a él con los brazos en los bolsillos, después a la casa donde esa mujer humana se refugiaba. Su rostro se oscureció por un momento adquiriendo un aspecto siniestro pero este desapareció en segundos.

-De acuerdo, Cullen. Pero me gustaría pedirte un último deseo.

-No juegues conmigo, Jacob. Yo no soy mi padre. - Advirtió el.

-Soy consciente de ello. Solo pediré algo sencillo. - Sonrió enigmático mostrando sus dientes. - El alma de esa mujer.

-¿Solo eso? - Pregunto Edward sorprendido y respiro profundamente. Jake frunció el ceño ante la reacción no esperada de él.

-¿No te importa?

-¿El alma de una humana? - Se encogió de hombros. - Si es eso lo único que quieres para conseguir tu alma no veo mal trato.

Jake no daba crédito. ¿Edward Cullen iba a dejarle tener a esa mujer? ¿Ni aun después de poseerla varias veces le importaba? Imposible, estaba mintiéndole y el era lo bastante mayor y astuto como para caer en ese juego.

-¿Vas a entrar por ella? - Pregunto Edward mirando hacia la casa.

-¿Después de pasar la noche con ella, de salvarla de mí, me la darás sin más?

-Reconozco que pensaba pedirle permiso a mi padre para volver a verla, siendo el todavía quien da los permisos para venir aquí, pero como va a ser tu ultima alma antes de ir al infierno... - Volvió a encogerse de hombros. - Ya encontrare a otra.

Edward camino hacia la casa pasando a través del jardín lleno de calabazas. Echo la vista atrás esperando a Jake.

-¿No vienes?

-Sabes que no puedo atravesar las casas donde hay calabazas. Saca a la mujer fuera.

-Está profundamente dormida en su cama. Le será imposible, después de las horas pasadas, moverse. No creo que disfrutes mucho de ella aquí fuera. ¿Y si yo te hago pasar?

-¿A qué te refieres? - Enarco una ceja mirándolo peligrosamente.

-Si estas en contacto conmigo mi propio poder puede protegerte a ti. Entras en la casa y haces lo que quieras con ella. Yo solo te hago pasar hasta la puerta.

-Inteligente, Cullen, pero contéstame una pregunta. ¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes las otras veces? Esbozo una media sonrisa, sus ojos oscureciéndose un tono de azul mientras el cuerpo permanecía en relajación. Estaba tranquilo, sereno, como si nada de lo que fuera a ocurrir le importara.

-¿Y malgastar mi poder con una humana? La seducción, Jake, es mucho más gratificante. Además, use algo de poder. Rompí tu sello... de una forma pecaminosa. - Añadió ampliando esa sonrisa, su rostro pícaro ante los recuerdos de esas horas dedicadas en exclusividad a buscar el placer y sabor de esa mujer.

-¿Cómo vas a hacerme pasar por las calabazas?

-Es lógico. Transfórmate en algo pequeño, algo que puedan entrar en contacto conmigo y mi propio poder formara parte del tuyo. ¿Qué tal un anillo? O un reloj.

-¿Y dejarte tenerme a tu merced? Ese es el mismo engaño que le hice a tu padre, no caeré como el cayo, Cullen. - Siseo enfadado, su cara anaranjada por momentos.

-También puedes quedarte en tu forma pero no aseguro llegar a protegerte del todo, y debes estar en contacto conmigo. Francamente, no me veo dándote la manita Jake. Y tampoco me va que un tío me toque... No es nada personal.

-Entra por la mujer. Aunque sea dormida cogeré su alma.

-¿Te arriesgas a perderme de vista? - Edward negó con la cabeza chasqueando con su boca.- Te tenía en más alta estima Jake; dejar al enemigo preparar un ataque. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si a mi padre le hubieras dado la misma salida... Si, seguramente no estaríamos aquí.

El fuego fauto apareció de improviso quemando por completo la cara de él desfigurada por el fuego mientras reaparecía la calabaza, una cara diferente de nuevo. Las manos, anaranjadas también, las tenía en puños, el humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Cuidado, Jake, tu calabaza se cosera. - Bromeo el jugueteando con la hierba y decoración bajo sus pies.

-Júrame que no tramas nada, Cullen. - Este lo miro dolido.

-Jake, ¿pides un juramento al diablo? - Se echo a reír hacia el cielo para después mirarlo con resentimiento. - Los juramentos pertenecen al cielo. Los demonios nunca damos nuestro juramento a nadie salvo a nuestra pareja. Y lo siento, Jake, pero no eres mi tipo.

-Se acaba el tiempo, Cullen. - Aviso Jake mirando el amanecer. – Solo quedan unos minutos para desaparecer.

-Bueno, yo hice mi propuesta. Siempre puedo intentarlo el año próximo y divertirme jugando contigo. ¿Qué te parecería si te impidiera divertirte todos los Halloween? Uhm... Tentador, y divertido. ¿Cuánto aguantarías hasta llamarme y ofrecerme tu alma para librarte del aburrimiento? Jake gruño enojado. Su fuego casi salía de la calabaza, un fuego rojo y negro acorde con su propia ira. Miro a Edward de arriba a abajo. Llevaba su traje perfectamente amoldado a su cuerpo, la ropa apenas arrugada más que cuando él se movía. Las manos en los bolsillos, su rostro imperturbable.

-Retira entonces las calabazas del camino. - Sorprendió entonces él.

Edward lo miro y después se giro a ver las decenas de calabazas en el patio.

-Mira, si tanto problema hay yo me largo, tengo sueño. Pero te informo, esta oferta solo era por esta vez, mas suerte el año que viene, si puedes lograr llegar a algún alma. Edward salió el patio de Bella andando con garbo hacia la parte contraria donde se encontraba Jake. Se iba...

-¡Cullen espera! - Se detuvo echando la vista atrás de reojo. – Muéstrame las manos. Me niego a entrar en alguna parte de ti. Me llevaras en tu mano hasta la casa y, ante cualquier movimiento, me transformare y atacare.

-¿Arriesgándote a quedar expuesto a las calabazas?

-Procurare dejarte un buen recuerdo de mí antes de perder mi poder. -Amenazo él.

-Bien, lo que sea. No nos queda mucho. - Extendió su mano derecha ofreciendo una palma completamente vacía y limpia.

Jacob la miro detenidamente antes de brillar y transformarse en una pequeña figurita en el suelo imagen de él mismo con la cabeza de calabaza y el cuerpo de un humano. No era mayor de diez centímetros, demasiado pequeño para causar algún daño. Se agacho y cogió a Jake con la mano derecha sosteniéndolo para que no cayera, el brazo extendido hacia el frente. Empezó a andar hacia la casa sonriendo a la figura justo a la entrada de la casa.

-Olvidaste un detalle, Jack.

-¿El qué? - Pregunto con una vocecita tan chillona que no parecía la suya.

-No te percataste del olor de la mano. - Jake miro la mano y su color se volvió mas claro. - Ahora mismo con el tamaño que tienes el simple olor a calabaza en mi mano te hace imposible hacer magia.

Sintió el poder de éste intentando incrementarse obteniendo un resultado insignificante. Edward saco la otra mano del bolsillo acercándola a Jake, ahora atrapado entre sus dedos. Un trozo de calabaza asomaba entre ellas.

-Nos vamos al infierno, Jacob. Allí negociaremos tu estancia y castigos.

-¡Maldito seas Edward Cullen! - Bramo intentando empujar los dedos de este para escapar. Edward miro hacia la casa de Bella haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y el muro frente a él se embebió sobre si mismo mostrando un pasillo oscuro. Un ser bajito y rechoncho del color más oscuro que la noche, con un par de cuernos rojos, aguardaba en la entrada.

-¿Que tal ha ido Príncipe? - Pregunto inclinándose hacia él.

-Perfecto. Un asunto menos de los que ocuparme. - Contesto entrando en el túnel. El pasillo se cerró dejando el muro sin rastro alguno. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar las calles y casas dando la bienvenida al nuevo día.

Unos metros lejos de ese lugar por donde había desaparecido Edward, Bella se removía en la cama buscando con sus brazos el calor del cuerpo de él.

-¿Edward? - Pregunto medio dormida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero os guste la actualizacion, nos qued solo el Epilogo<em>**

**_Cariños =D_**


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_1 semana después_

Bella suspiro recuperando el sentido. De nuevo su mente había volado a esos momentos, una semana atrás, en las que un hombre maravilloso la había llevado al cielo, al infierno y a todo el universo en unas horas.

Después de despertar y buscarlo por toda la casa, descubriendo únicamente la fuente de golosinas rota y un montón de caramelos en el patio, la decepción y miedo porque hubiera sido solo un sueño la golpeo duro. Pero tenía una prueba; esa extraña marca en su brazo.

Subió la manga de su jersey para contemplar la marca. Todavía la tenia, como si esta fuera un tatuaje. No entendía porque pero no desaparecía y ella no estaba tan loca como para haberse hecho un tatuaje y no acordarse de ello. No, todavía tenía buena memoria.

Salió de su trabajo paseando con tranquilidad mientras su mente volvía a esos momentos con Edward... ¿Podía ser de verdad un diablo? ¿Desaparecerse así iba dentro de sus tareas?

Paso al lado de la tienda de esa adivina y logro atisbar desde fuera a la mujer quien la mirada directamente. La vio negar con la cabeza como si Bella hubiera hecho algo malo y desapareció hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. ¿Ahora que había hecho?

Siguió caminando pensativa en cosas triviales como su cena, una ducha caliente, algún programa o película para ver. Últimamente no le apetecía salir mucho y preferia quedarse en casa, aunque lo único que hacía era recordar que habían hecho Edward y ella en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. A veces hasta deseaba haber tenido una mayor para tener más habitaciones para darle uso.

Casi llegaba ya a su casa, ocupada en esos momentos en buscar las llaves en su bolso, cuando esquivo a un hombre recogiendo las cartas del buzón. No se molesto en mirarlo.

-Hola, preciosa. - Las llaves se cayeron de sus manos, su cuerpo girándose con rapidez hacia esa voz aterciopelada y varonil. Su voz, el cuerpo, por supuesto Edward Cullen. Vestía por completo de negro, pantalones y camisa abierta en los primeros botones dejando al descubierto parte de sus pectorales. ¿No tenia frio así? Sus ojos destacaban ante la falta de color pero, lo que más le prendo fue la sonrisa abierta, sus labios llamando la atención de ella por recibir algún tipo de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Soltó sin darse cuenta. Una bonita forma de hablarle al hombre con quien fantaseaba desde el día que estuvieron juntos.

Edward sonrió algo más.

-Soy tu vecino. - Contesto girándose para entrar en el patio de la casa al lado de la suya, una casa que no sabía estaba en venta. Bella se quedo allí, parada, sin saber que hacer o decir, aun intentando asimilar el significado, de la palabra "vecino".

-¿A que te refieres con vecino? - Inquirió antes de que Edward llegara a la puerta de la casa. Este se volvió hacia ella.

-A partir de ahora soy tu vecino.

-¿Y lo del infierno? ¿Y Jacob O'Lantern? ¿Eres humano? - Vale, esa pregunta era una importante rondando por todos esos días en su mente.

Un hombre no podía hacer lo que él hizo con ella esa noche de Halloween... Edward dejo las cartas en el escaño de la ventana y bajo las escaleras hacia ella.

-Jake está atrapado en el infierno. Conseguí su alma con las mismas tretas que el uso para engañar a mi padre. No será más una molestia. Y lo del infierno... Uno tiene obligaciones como príncipe, lo cual responde a tu tercera pregunta. - Respondió inclinándose sobre ella como un animal al acecho.

-¿Porque estas aquí entonces? - Murmuro ella sin apartar los ojos de los de él.

-Oh, eso... Mi padre olvido un pequeño detalle antes de perderse de vista. Al parecer el día de Halloween conseguí mis poderes en la tierra completando mi status de demonio completo.

-¿Tienes poderes? - Edward hizo aparecer en sus propias manos, como por arte de magia, una serie de flores que desbordaban por sus manos convirtiéndose estas en copos de nieve de colores. Bella quedo en blanco ante esa demostración. Ya tenía claras algunas cosas: Edward no era un hombre... Bueno, sí, hombre sí, porque el bulto entre sus piernas lo dejaba claro. No era humano. Hasta ahí claro. Hacia magia, detalle importante para ser calificado de otro mundo pero... ¿El infierno?.

El se acerco mas a ella violando su propio espacio para besarla en la boca entreabierta. Pudo sentir de nuevo el fuego renovarse en su cuerpo con un solo beso y todo en ella tembló.

-Cuando mi padre me vio al llegar al infierno lo supo al instante y me explico básicamente lo que tú y yo hicimos la primera vez. – Explico separándose de ella. - Y la siguiente, y la otra también. - Bella enrojeció ante el recuerdo de esas veces. - Así que el sexo entre nosotros desato los poderes esa noche y ahora puedo hacer magia los 365 días del año.

-¿Entonces porque estas aquí? - Repitió de nuevo.

-Mi padre también me dijo que la única forma de conseguir los poderes en Halloween era estando con la pareja destinada. - Edward espero ver la reacción de Bella en su cara, primero sonrojo, después palidez. Abrió su boca para replicarle algo pero la voz no salió de ella. - Por eso decidí mudarme aquí para conquistarte. - Añadió dando la vuelta, subiendo los escalones y entrando en su, ahora, casa.

Bella miro la casa de él. Luego la suya. Y después su mente recordó las palabras de él:

"_Mi padre también me dijo que la única forma de conseguir los poderes en Halloween era estando con la pareja destinada. Por eso decidí mudarme aquí para conquistarte"_

Salió corriendo abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-¡Que quieres decir con ser tu pareja y conquistarme! – Exclamo derrapando en la entrada ante la visión del interior. Se apoyo en la puerta para evitar caerse y miro al exterior donde el patio se ubicaba. Todo parecía normal pero, al mirar a la casa... Eso no era una casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono rojizo y ese lugar era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera. El suelo parecía ser de un tono entre marrón y ocre, había varios sillones, una tele enorme en una de las paredes y una barra al otro lado donde estaba Edward preparando algo. Un hombre vestido con vaqueros y camiseta blanca se levanto del sofá mirándola con escepticismo. Su pelo largo caía suelto a través de su torso y espalda, varios de los mechones más cortos encerrando su cara. Unos ojos oscuros quedaban protegidos por pestanas del mismo color y sus labios eran más de un color rojo.

-¿Esta es?

-Si, papa. - Bella alzo las cejas ante lo que significaba eso. Noto las manos de él sobre su cintura sujetándola por detrás para mantener su peso, agradecida por ello pues en esos momentos no podría mantenerse en pie.

-Bella, este es Lucifer, mi padre.

Ella lo miro de arriba a abajo mucho más que antes. Verdaderamente no era de la Tierra. Si su hijo exudaba poder y pecado por todos los poros el padre era el pecado original. Cualquier persona podía caer fácilmente ante su embrujo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo se saluda al Diablo en persona? - Mascullo ella.

Ambos Lucifer se echaron a reír mientras ella se avergonzaba. Agacho la cabeza para evitar ser vista en ese estado pero los dedos bajo el mentón le hicieron levantarlo. Los ojos negros de Lucifer padre la miraban con atención.

-¿Bella, tu marca desapareció? - Negó con la cabeza remangándose el brazo donde la marca ahora lucia con un color más vivo. Ambos la contemplaron sonrientes. - Estupendo. Eso os vincula a los dos, y le das lo que él necesita, en todos los sentidos. - Le guiño un ojo, un gesto igual al de su hijo.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Que ahora tu cuerpo, vida y alma me pertenece a mí. - Contesto Edward hijo agarrándola más fuerte.

-Bueno, hijo, yo me voy. Lo tienes todo controlado, ¿verdad? – Asintió con determinación.

-¿Dónde vas ahora papa? - Lucifer padre llevo su mano a la barbilla frotándose suavemente.

-No se... Creo que iré a buscar el alma de esa mujer italiana del siglo XVIII. - Bella miro a Edward esperando una explicación pero este solo sonrió a su padre.

-No te metas en líos.

Agito la mano despidiéndose de ellos y desapareció en una bruma de humo negro. Se volvió hacia Bella aun en estado de shock apartándola de la puerta para cerrarla.

-¿Qué? No todos tenemos un padre perfecto. - Se excuso Edward.

-El tuyo es el Diablo. - Recalco Bella intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

-Si. - Se encogió de hombros. - Eso también.

La abrazo con sus brazos inclinando la cabeza para tomar sus labios en un beso posesivo. Bella rodeo con sus propios brazos la cintura de él. Aparto sus labios a pesar del gruñido de este.

-¿Eres un demonio?

-Ya te lo dije. Siento lo de la fuente y las golosinas por el suelo, parece que, cuando estuvimos... "ocupados", mi poder se desato y armo algo de jaleo.

-Pensé que estabas de broma.

-¿Ahora me crees? - Bella miro a su alrededor. Varias puertas en torno a la habitación le daban curiosidad.

-¿Estamos en el infierno?

-Si, vincule la casa de la tierra con mi propia casa en el infierno. Así podre estar en ambos mundos mientras consigo convencerte.

-¿Convencerme para qué? - Pregunto enarcando una ceja. Edward se acerco a su oído.

-Para...

La boca de Bella se abrió en forma de O escuchando las palabras de ese diablo. Su diablo. El rubor y la sonrisa picara de Edward hacían juego para lo que él había planeado.

-¿Te apetece, preciosa?

Lo callo con un beso, entremezclando sus sabores, el salvaje y pecaminoso, ella una dulce mujer hasta que lo conoció. Gruño ante ese despertar de lujuria alzándola en brazos para sentirla más cerca, mas suya. Se puso en camino a una de las muchas habitaciones en el infierno. Darían buen uso de todas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno llegamos al final de la Historia espero que alla sido de su agrado' gracias a todas aquellas que lleyeron.<em>

_Cariños Nos vemos :D_


End file.
